Inkjet-printing devices operate by ejecting ink via a printhead die onto a medium like paper to form an image on the medium. The printhead die is a relatively small semiconductor part that typically has many intricate components which have to be precisely fabricated in order for the die to operate properly. Many printhead dies include a silicon substrate and a device layer over the substrate. The device layer may include transistors, a heating resistor, and other components to permit the die to operate properly.
In many types of printhead dies, the silicon substrate and the device layer are grounded together for optimal operation of the printhead dies. However, during fabrication of these printhead dies, the grounding together of the silicon substrate and the device layer can be problematic. In particular, fabrication processes involving etching of the silicon substrate may not be optimally performed where the silicon substrate and the device layer are grounded together.